Ax hammers are used by carpet installers for attaching carpets to a tact strip already secured to a floor, during the carpet laying process. With the introduction of new types of carpets and carpet backings presently in use, now available in the market-place, the old fashioned ax hammers have become undesirable to use as they are not satisfactory or very effective in doing the job.
The form, shape, and features of the ax hammer of this invention eliminates the physical stress put on the carpet layer's joints by every day use of all the other tools on the market today. A thirty-two [32] oz. hammer ergonomically made in accordance with this invention is designed specifically for use in the carpet trade.
One of today's known tools is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,598, granted Jul. 17, 1973.
The features incorporated in the subject matter of this invention provides for an efficient and superior laying of a carpet to conform or restrain it to its locations in the area over which it is to be laid, provides for efficiency in the action or work of the tool in the carpet laying process, and provides for a substantial amount of, if not all, elimination of the noted physical maladies.